Fichinian Holiday
by Demo ODST
Summary: Submission for a challenge issued in the Foxhole. Short, sweet, date fic, with a Demo twist! (Warning, Fox x OC)


**So, this here is my submission to _ME_ and shep's little challenge idea we had over in the Discord Server 'Foxhole'. a pure 'date fic' is not my usual cup of tea, but i think i got really lucky in the characters i got in that regard. hope you all enjoy! (This is the closest i've gotten to a fic purely for scmutt. your welcome folks!)**

* * *

"Fuck it's cold…" Fox grumbled that as he marched through the foot-deep snow. He was shivering right now, even with the special heated suit he was wearing. All of his extremities were completely numb, barely able to retain a grip on his carbine.

"Actually, I'd say it's pretty good today. Clear blue skies, first I've seen in weeks, no wind, no fresh snow, and its negative seven degrees out." She shrugged, her voice very calm and even.

He glanced at the slightly taller arctic wolf beside him, glaring at her. She was calmly trudging along with him, her hands in her fatigue's pockets, allowing her old school ballistic assault rifle to bounce haplessly on its sling. Where Fox was buried under several layers of insulating clothing in addition to his CDF provided thermal suit, she was wearing nothing but the thermal suit, some baggy white fatigues, and her body armor

"Negative seven is below freezing! You can get hypothermia in minutes out here!"

"its normally negative thirty out here."

_How did i get stuck with the craziest white lupine this side of the meteo…_ he groaned again as he trudged on, doing a quick scan of his surroundings. All around him was nothing but white, even the scant few trees to be growing in this small fairly flat valley being so covered in ice that they hardly looked like trees anymore. More importantly, there wasn't a single sign of tracks in the area, meaning no pirates or worse, surviving Aparoids were around.

He flexed his fingers over and over, trying to get some circulation going in them again. As it was, he had to break a layer of ice just to get his gloves free of his carbine. The only blessing he had right now, was that his carbine had an internal heating system that prevented the weapon's batteries from freezing. It was the only reason he was able to be carrying it right now, most Cornerian plasma weapons not having that nifty little feature. It was definitely corporate sector performance. Of course, it presented a new problem that all of the frost and snow on his gloves would melt only to be refrozen, freezing his hands to the weapon.

Which was why the white lupine with him on this snow filled march was carrying a bull pup ballistic rifle. Explosive powders and solid slugs didn't care about the cold. All she had to worry about was keeping it lubricated. Funnily enough, the lubrication grease used to keep the colonies many tracked fossil fuel snow crawlers moving in these temps, was perfect for their rifles as well.

And thinking about the lupine's weaponry brought him back to the lupine in question. Though he couldn't see her eyes right now, hidden behind polarized snow goggles, he knew they were an interesting shade of grey, an eye color he seldom ever saw. The rest of her was well apparent though. She had brilliant white fur, the only break in that being a pair of small black tufts at the ends of her ears. Her body was well shaped and muscled, toned from her years of service in the local planetary militia, though her fatigues hid that detail at the moment.

He had been working with the sergeant for several weeks now, helping organize patrols and drill them in anti-air and unconventional warfare tactics, as part of a system wide contract he and dozens of other mercenary companies had signed on to immediately after the end of the Aparoid threat. The scale of destruction from the Aparoids' rapid invasion had the system in a state of chaos, with pirates and criminal organizations flourishing. Low on man power from the invasion, the CDF had turned to mercenaries to teach and bolster their manpower until they had the capability to properly police the system once again.

"So McCloud, got any plans after our patrol?"

"Not really Sergeant Rhen, not much to do around the colony. Don't have an Arwing to maintain, and my crew is scattered about the system right now."

"Please, just call me Skae, shorter to say."

"Then stop calling me McCloud. You can call me Fox you know."

"Fair enough."

Fox raised an eyebrow at her, his ears too frosted to dream of mimicking his eyebrows. "What about you skae? Any fun plans?"

"Go to the bar, out drink the company, maybe catch the hockey game on later, rack out. Repeat tomorrow." she spoke extremely casually once again, her eyes slowly scanning the terrain around them.

"Is that all there is to do around here or something?"

"For the most part, yeah. Not much to do when it's this cold. This close to the equator, when the climate control center isn't totally borked, we actually get a few weeks above freezing. It was getting longer every year, but that's probably as borked as control center."

He looked her way, drawing a breath to speak with when he saw a slight glint only a few hundred yards away. Immediately, his mind was put to the back seat as he dived toward her, the glint becoming a red flash. A moment later his back felt a glorious flash of heat just before the pair were buried completely in the snow.

"Well that could have been bad." She very calmly stated that, Fox feeling her muzzle against his shoulder as she likely looked in the direction the plasma bolt went.

"Understatement of the century award goes to…" Fox rolled off of Skae as he muttered that to himself. His action almost completely buried him in snow.

"So how do you wanna do this tango? Me suppress, you flank, beat feet, go nuts…" Skae's voice trailed off as plasma bolts whipped over head. The shots were far too wild and frantic to be trained soldiers, and way too many to be one or two.

"Uh, let's go with the first one but ill cover. You know the terrain better."

"Alright, there is a small rise and tree fifteen yards to your left, at about ten o'clock, that would be a good spot to cover me from."

"Alright, moving!" Fox began crawling as he finished speaking, just before a fully automatic burst of gunfire assaulted his ears, the rapid concussive waves feeling like he was a vibrating phone. It startled him so badly that he rolled over to look at her, seeing the canine firing through the snow. The expanding gasses and heat from her weapon turned the snow immediately in front of her muzzle into steam and flying droplets, the bullets barely affecting the snow at all as they flew toward the red muzzle flashes. Fox only knew she was on target because of the brilliant green tracers her weapon was loaded with every three rounds.

_Damn! She's really good!_ He shook his head clear before he rolled back over and kept crawling, the snow deep enough that he was likely completely out of sight. After a minute or so and several magazine changes on skae's part, he finally made it to the tree, crawling up its small hill until he could see past the snow. There were at least four points of fire seventy yards from him, all still firing at Skae. Only one could he clearly see a figure, completely whitewashed in winter camo.

_Well, here goes!_ He carefully sighted in the simple iron sights on his carbine on the figure before gently squeezing the trigger. The weapon made a slight, almost electronic crack, far quieter than Skae's assault rifle. He was blinded for a moment by it's brilliant blue flash, but rewarded with his vision clearing the split moment before the blue bolt connected. The figure disappeared into the snow as he shifted his aim to the next set of muzzle flashes, firing several rapid bolts before he began bouncing between targets.

As soon as he had fired, skae has ceased her fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her explode from the snow, seemingly unhindered by the deep powder. As she ran, she fired several short bursts, none which being particularly accurate, but between Fox's precise plasma blasts, and her bullets cracking by them, it was no wonder why the enemy fire had nearly ceased.

Then again, the last few bolts from their weapons seemed dim and slow, Fox seeing one shot moving as slow as a car before petering out.

"We give up! Don't shoot please!" Fox barely heard that cry over the wind, seeing at least one of the pirates stand fully erect, waving his white snow hat in the air frantically like it was a flag. Skae had ceased her fire with the shout, or upon seeing the enemy attempting to surrender, dropping straight back into the snow. "Think it's a trap of some sort?" Her voice drifted over Fox's earpiece, Fox letting out a sigh.

"No, looks like their weapons are frozen. Can't fight even if they wanted too. Ill approach first, you watch for any funny business." He calmly clicked his radio to respond to her, before taking a deep breath to shout with. "All of you, move toward each other and drop your weapons in a nice neat pile, then step away from them! If you do not comply, we will open fire!"

Two more snow camoed figures popped up out of the snow, high stepping their way to their already standing comrade. All three deposited blaster rifles there that looked about as old as blaster technology itself. After dropping them, they stepped several feet away from them.

"Fox, I think there were five to begin with. Did you hit any of them?" He heard her quiet radio call, stopping him from standing up.

"I'm certain I pegged one. Never saw a fifth." He glanced around the area the pirates were standing at, looking for any signs of another person, but saw nothing but the bleak whiteness that made up most of Fichina's landscape.

"I think he is about a hundred meters back from them. He fired that first shot, haven't seen another."

"Alright, you keep looking for him, I'm going to secure them." Fox scrambled to his feet, being sure to keep his weapon trained on the three pirates he could see, all standing with their hands up. He struggled to stay aiming at them as he trudged through the snow, his breath coming in ragged gasps within moments. He was by no means out of shape, mind you, but there was something utterly taxing and demoralizing about moving through the snow now. Especially after seeing Skae moving seemingly effortlessly.

Once he was a dozen meters or so from them, he stopped once more. "Alright, hands on your heads and turn around slowly! I see a sudden move, and your dead!" He waited patiently while they did what he said. Once they were facing away from him, he slung his carbine, pulling out the two sets of steel cuffs he was carrying.

_Damn it, Skae has the other cuffs…._ He marched forward, quickly grabbing the fingers of the first pirate in line.

"Now boys!" The pirate shouted as soon as Fox made contact with him.

Fox was more than prepared though, dropping the cuffs as he harshly shoved the pirate forward. In the same motion, he grabbed the grip of his carbine, pointed the muzzle at one of the other two pirates and fired. The canine he fired at hadn't even finished turning around, the brilliant blue bolt cutting into his chest, through his armpit. The second finished turning by the time Fox could get the weapon pointed at him, the blue bolt striking a grey plate on his chest. It left a blackened mark on it. The pirate, unaffected by the blast, slammed into Fox, driving him straight into the snow with a right hook to his face. The next thing he knew, he had a pirate on top of him rearing back to punch him in the muzzle once more, his carbine totally lost in the deep snow. He barely managed to deflect the pirate's fist away, the pirate nearly falling off as his fist buried into the snow.

"Get off him! I got this!" The first pirate to speak earlier shouted again, Fox seeing the canine standing over him with his lost carbine.

_Fu-_ he didn't finish his thought as the pirate on top rolled away, his own carbine emitting a brilliant blue flash straight into his chest. His chest was flash heated by the blast to the point of pain, his several layers of jackets and clothes burning and smoldering. If it weren't for the lower power of his carbine, and the CDF issued chest plate he had hidden under his jackets, he knew he would be dead right now.

A burst of gunfire assaulted Fox's ears, seeing the chest plate on the pirate he just shot deforming in several places, small neat holes appearing before he collapsed. Fox seized the opportunity to roll over on the pirate beside him, grabbing the front of the pirates armor to yank the pirate toward him as he slammed a right hook right into his temple. The pirate slumped into the snow, out cold from the solid hit. That solid hit left his entire arm hurting, but it barely registered in his mind through the adrenaline now coursing through him.

"Fox, are you alright?!" Skae came crashing through the snow as she shouted, a slight panic to her voice for a change. It was only slight though.

"I… I think so…" he looked down as he spoke, seeing the neat smoking hole in his jacket, barely bigger than his thumb. He could still feel a searing heat in his chest from the blast, oddly feeling nice despite the pain it was causing.

He barely managed to stagger to his feet, his head reeling slightly from the punch he took. Once standing, he moved over to one of the pirate corpses to retrieve his weapon from the snow. Brilliant crimson was staining the snow around the entrance wounds, slowly seeping into the snow.

"You're smoldering, just so you know." She spoke completely nonchalantly again, her eyes scanning the horizon as she dropped to a knee.

"Im aware. Their armor is isn't bad. Stopped my weapon cold." He adjusted the power settings on his weapon, cranking it all the way to the max it allowed, hoping it would be enough to punch through any armor they could be wearing.

"Doesn't seem to do squat against bullets."

"Seems like it. Seen that first guy yet?"

"No, not yet." Fox cursed to himself, scanning the expanse of white for any sign of movement. On a windless day like this one, any small movement would be like lighting a flare, at night.

Red light suddenly whipped through his peripheral vision, Fox immediately dropping into the snow. He barely saw the firing point, already aiming and firing off a pair of rushed shots in its direction, but given the shooter did not continue firing, he had no idea if he scored a hit at all.

"Skae, you hit!?" he kept his eyes on the ridgeline, scanning for any sign of motion, his finger shaking slightly as it sat on the trigger. After several moments with no response, a sick feeling started to rise up in his gut.

_Come on, say something Skae!?_

"Skae!?" He called out yet again, still with no response. As badly as he wanted to look at her, all of his experience as a pilot and mercenary kept his focus toward the threat.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! _His mind kept repeating that word as he began widening his visual search area, still looking for any sign of movement. Snow suddenly burst upward to his right, seeing another of the white clad pirates, a distinct burn on his grey chest plate.

_Fuck, i forgot him!_ Fox had to roll on his side to try and bring the pirate into his sights, firing several shots at him. He missed with most of them, but the pirate dived back into the snow and out of Fox's sight. He made a quick guess as to where the pirate had dropped and fired several more shots until the weapon sputtered at him. Its small read out on the side of the weapon showed it as being out of hydrogen for its ammunition.

_Son of a bitch…_ Fox immediately slung the weapon and began crawling toward where he last saw Skae. He ended up crawling over one of the corpses and the unconscious pirate along the way. When he found her, she was lying on her back, her head on the breastplate of the pirate Fox shot through the armpit. Her chest piece had a sizable divot burned out of it, but beyond that, she looked fine.

"Grah, I hate these things!" He mumbled that aloud as he unclipped the buckle on her rifle, letting him pull it away from her. The kinetic weapon was much heavier than his carbine, but it wasn't the first time he had fired one. Most of the militia had adjustable scopes on their rifles, able to be used as a close quarters reflex sight or zoomed in for ranged fights. He quickly set it to a mid level and flicked the weapon into semi-automatic, conscious of how many magazines she had already burned through.

Once he had the weapon ready, he flipped over scooted back until he was literally on top of her, using his body to shield hers. In an instant, he spotted a figure moving on the ridge, covered in small strips of white cloth. If he hadn't been standing and running as he was, Fox would have never seen him in the crude ghillie suit. Fox quickly brought the weapon to his shoulder, taking careful aim before he squeezed the trigger. The weapon slammed back against his shoulder as a loud crack ripped from it's muzzle. Both sensations were painful to Fox's sensitive ears and his bruised torso. None the less, he was rewarded with the pirate running across the ridge dropping from the shot. That said, he was still moving, the snow visibly deforming were the pirate kept crawling. Fox lined up another shot, guessing how deep the snow was out there before squeezing the trigger. There was another bang making him wince, but the figure was still crawling. He fired several more times until he heard the pirate start screaming, knowing he had a hit.

"Ugh… Fox get off me! And why does my head hurt so damn much?" Skae's voice breached Fox's ringing ears, her starting to shift and move under him.

"Just stay down Skae, there's still one mo-" he didn't finish speaking as the second pirate had sprung from the snow again. Fox reflexively fired again, feeling the weapon kick harder than before. When he eased off the trigger, it didn't reset, Fox twisting the weapon to see the open ejection port, the follower that shoved the rounds up in the magazine, and a chamber with no round in it. The pirate was unharmed, still fromping toward him. Instead of a blaster, the primate had a long machete, poised and ready to slash him the moment he was close enough.

"Fuck, Skae! Magazine! Now!" He rolled over as he shouted, roughly searching her belt for another mag.

"That was my last one." Her voice was as calm as always, sending Fox into a panic.

Skae on the other hand, calmly yanked a side arm off her hip, shoving Fox out of the way and firing three rounds in rapid succession, the pirate falling to the snow screaming. Fox slumped into the snow beside her, just breathing as his body trembled. Despite the frigid weather, he was still coated in several layers of sweat.

"Well… that could have gone better."

* * *

"So we were walking along this narrow shelf on the side of a cliff. It's a route we used to patrol a lot for training. Anyway, halfway along the cliff, one of our new guys, Turley, managed to find the one spot where the path was cracked, falls right off the cliff!" Skae smiled as she finished her story, her nose filled with the smell of booze as music blared in her ears.

"Please tell me he didn't die?" Fox winced slightly, taking another sip of the beer sitting on the table between them.

_I really wish I could drink one of those right now…_ Skae glared at his beverage for what felt like the millionth time that night, wanting to grab one for herself more and more the longer she glared at it.

"Do you really gotta drink that in front of me?" she shifted her slight glare to him instead.

"What? Annoyed that I get beer and you don't Sergeant concussion?" Fox stuck his tongue out at her, looking somewhat childish in doing so. That said, he actually looked cute because of it.

"Mmhmm. Things aren't as fun around here without a good drink…" she felt her ears droop as she watched him take another drink.

"Well finish your story, what happened to Turley?" Fox spoke as he set his beer back down.

"Oh him? He fell three hundred feet to the bottom. Took us three hours to get down to him, once we did, he was a lawn dart in about forty feet of snowpack. Not a mark on him, just stuck." She was smiling at the amusing memory, Fox bursting out laughing.

As Fox finished, he glanced down at his watch. "So that game, do you want to watch it here or….?" He trailed off as he asked his question.

Skae's eyes widened for a moment, having totally forgotten about the hockey game. "Home is quieter. So there would work by me." As she spoke, she realized what she could easily be implying by that statement, almost blushing because of it. She only didn't because she was actually okay with the idea.

"Alright, sergeant concussion, lead the way!" He slammed down the last of his beer before he stood and bowed toward her, causing another amused smirk to cross her face.

"Alright. It isn't far." She led the way out the door, amused as he stumbled after her. The bar, along with most of the main colony, was located in a large natural underground cavern that the inhabitants had painstakingly reinforced and sealed, providing a moderately warmer environment than the natural temperatures on the world. It was still near freezing in the cavern, but it allowed the pair to just be wearing light jackets instead of fully bundled up.

The main boulevard they were following was located in the original cavern chamber, and was large enough to fit several entire sports stadiums, having dozens prefab structures inside. Her home was near the back of the cavern, tucked away behind the rows of shops and buildings. She quickly led the way there, unlocking the door as soon as she got to the small apartment like prefab home. It was about the size of two large shipping containers set beside each other, with a small combined dining room and living space, followed by a bedroom and closet with the bathroom and shower taking a small sliver of space at the back of the building. She had a small couch against the left-hand wall of her block, a tv across from it. It made the space cramped and left only the counter space for sitting down and eating but she was usually only here to relax between patrols and training drills, so it never bothered her.

"Well, welcome to my block, bathroom is all the way to the back of the block, through the bedroom, I think I have beer in the fridge." She spoke calmly as she gestured to the door to her bedroom. It was a bit of a plain introduction to the space, but more than sufficient, given how little there really was in the apartment.

"Nah, I'm good for now on drinks. What channel is the game on?" he flopped onto the couch, immediately finding the remote for the screen and powering it on.

"Twenty-three I think?" the channel flicked over to the right channel, popping into the pregame.

_"Well, what do you think are the chances for the Comets to pull out a win against the Crimson Admirals Scott?"_ she groaned, as the pregame debates about who was better were always boring. And by the countdown in the bottom of the screen, there was still fifteen minutes left before the game was to start. Her eyes fell on Fox as he pulled his jacket off, the skin tight compression shirt he was wearing showing off all of his incredibly defined muscles.

_Well, that's an idea…_ she smiled to herself before she slipped her own jacket off, slapping it over the back of the couch before she slipped onto the couch and right up to his chest.

"Uhhh hi Skae?" he sounded quite confused as she snuggled in closer to him, running her hand up his abs to his chest as she nuzzled the underside of his muzzle.

"What? You're warm. Warm is good." She curtly nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth that was bleeding off him. She felt his arm fall across her shoulders and smiled at the action. "Ugh, I always hate the pregame. Although that Sheppard announcer always tries to make it better…"

"Well, we can entertain each other?"

"How?" she pushed herself up off him, looking him in the eye as she responded. He was smirking at her, his eyes tracing her body once before they fixed themselves to her own eyes. This brought a sly smirk to her mouth.

"Well, you're a pretty smart little white wolf, so I think you can figure it out." He winked at her, his smirk unchanging.

"Yeah, I think I have an idea." She suddenly leaned forward and licked the end of his muzzle, getting his nose in the process.

He startled back from the sudden lick, laughing. "Hey! Your tongue is super slimy!"

"Well, it's just _wet_!" she intentionally stretched the word wet for him, hoping he took the bait.

"Really?" his ears both canted to one side with his head, still smirking at her.

"Yeah!" she stuck her tongue out at him as she responded, closing her eyes for a moment. In that moment, she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth, their muzzles immediately interlocking. She was enjoying her little tongue battle so much that she barely noticed being pressed down onto her back, or her hands exploring Fox's back. Her lungs quickly found themselves burning for air, but she had no desire to let up.

Fox eventually let up for her, breaking their sudden kiss off as he propped himself up over her, both of them gasping for breath. "Well, I would think this works as way to pass the time."

"Definitely!" she muttered that out as she slid her hands down to his rear.

"You sure about that? You might miss the game?" he smirked at her as he spoke again, Skae frankly not caring one bit about the game anymore.

"I can miss a game for this. Besides, it's set to be recorded anyway." She smirked right back at him, snaking her hands under his shirt to feel his surprisingly soft and silky fur. He suddenly sat up, pulling his shirt off, Skae taking the moment to do the same. As soon as she had cleared the shirt from her body, she tossed it to the floor, feeling Fox's hands slip under her sports bra. "Whoa, hey, going for the girls a little early in this game?"

"Nah, just thought I would give them some freedom. They have been cooped up all day." He winked at her, his hands still pressed against her breasts.

As rare as it was for her, she actually had to suppress a chuckle at Fox's response, having not expected the playful words at all. "Good, they could use it." She snaked her arms over her head to let him slip the sports bra clean off her, just before, finding her muzzle locked with his the moment the fabric was clear of her snout.

_"And this is Sheppard Studios bringing you live coverage of the latest bout of the inter system cup, live and in person! I hope you are all as excited for the game tonight as we are!"_

* * *

Fox let out a contented sigh as he opened his eyes, his arms still wrapped around Skae's warm body. It was a little weird feeling to him, cuddling with a lupine who was frankly a little larger than he was, but he didn't mind. Her body was blissfully warm, and had been all night. A night which he fully remembered.

Skae shifted slightly under him, letting out a soft moan as she stretched in place, clamping Fox's muzzle between her shoulder and cheek for a moment. "Morning Fox! You awake?"

"Yeah. Have been for a few minutes."

"Cool. I don't know about you, but last night was fun! Kinda sad I missed the game though…" her voice was more chipper than her norm, showing more emotion than Fox had heard from her. She quickly slipped off the sofa, spinning as she stretched once more, exposing Fox to her fully nude, though thoroughly matted fur and body.

Now that she was off the sofa, he realized how cold the room was, and that there were still plenty of fluids from their night of fun still clinging to him, which only chilled him faster.

"Dang, I lost my heater…" he pouted at her as he sat up, stretching his own sore muscles.

"it's not cold in here though." She smirked as she rested her hands on her hips, clearly not caring at all about displaying herself to him now. Which, all things considered, was completely understandable.

"Maybe to you, floof. You're used to it after all."

"Yeah, true! I got some food in the fringe if you're hungry." She made her way over to the fridge as she spoke, swaying her hips and tail enough to actually bat Fox in the face with her tail as she went by. As soon as she reached the appliance, she had opened the lower, larger door, stooping over to look through it.

"Don't you want to shower before you eat?" he smirked at her

_I know I sure as heck do… although…_ his eyes drifted across her body once more, feeling his excitement growing again.

"Weeeell sure, I could…" she propped her head over the fridge door as she spoke, resting her chin on top it. "But I'm also hungry. You look happy to see me." She pointily eyed his crotch, turning her whole muzzle in a downward direction to help emphasize that.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were drunk last night." All he could see of her was her but as she stooped to look through her fridge, her tail idly wagging behind her. "Oh hey, sushi! Sweeeet!" her tail suddenly accelerated in it's wagging as she stood up, holding a small plastic container. She immediately popped it open, popping one of the rolled up bits of fish in her mouth, seeming to swallow it instantly.

"Not that drunk. I still remember the whole night, nor do I regret any decision I made during it!" he stood and stretched as he spoke.

"Do you got a girl?" she spoke as she popped another roll into her muzzle, so calmly and plainly that it took Fox several moments to figure out what she asked him.

"Well, uh, not really…" he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling a little guilty as his thoughts drifted to a certain blue vixen.

_I mean, I just really like Krystal, it's not like I'm dating her, so I shouldn't feel so guilty about this._

"So there is someone? Who is it?" Skae spoke just as plainly as before, hopping up on the counter as she snagged another piece of sushi, quickly munching it down as well.

"No, I'm not in a relationship. There's just a vixen who has had my eye for a while."

"Why haven't you gone for her yet?"

"I don't know, we're team mates. Plus, I don't want to push her into something she doesn't want." Fox scratched the back of his head, blood rushing up to his cheeks and ears. He couldn't believe he was talking about this, of all things, after the night they just shared.

"Excuses! Go ask her out, next time you see each other." She plopped the last piece of sushi into her mouth, kicking the small trash compactor built into the counter open and tossing the empty tin in there.

"Wha- We just…. And you're telling me to go date another girl!?" Fox stared at her, utterly bewildered by her extremely calm demeanor.

"Duh. We both know this was probably just going to be a one night thing. It was fun, but I'm not leaving Fichina any time soon, and you are a mercenary, you go where ever the money is. I'm not going to lose sleep over it." She shrugged, her eyes focused on him.

_Wow… she is really chill about all of this…_ Fox couldn't help that thought, chuckling.

"I guess I'm okay with that too. I don't know about you, but I'm going to go shower." He started to walk toward her bedroom, his hand on the door handle when he felt a slight tug on his tail, glancing over to see her no longer on the counter, a fresh sly smirk on her muzzle.

"Not with out me though Foxy boy." She winked at him before opening the door and pushing him through it.


End file.
